The technical field herein is that of furnace controls and particularly that of furnace control over-ride circuits effective to bypass the furnace controls if a need for emergency heat arises.
As is well known, furnaces in current use generally operate under the close direction of a controller, which in modern times is frequently microprocessor based or driven. Such a controller fails from time to time whether microprocessor driven or not, often just when the need for heat from the furnace is particularly urgent. Accordingly, at such times there is a clear need to bypass or over-ride the furnace control arrangement to enable the furnace to be operated without interference from the currently non-operable controller.